Jerome Zandow
|gender = Male |tv series = Agent Carter *''Time and Tide'' |actor = Rob Mars |DOD = April 20, 1946 |status = Deceased}} Jerome Zandow was a sideshow performer at Coney Island, that usually acted as a bouncer for hire. After being hired by Leet Brannis to guard Howard Stark's stolen weapons, Zandow defended the weapons by fighting Peggy Carter before being arrested by the SSR. Before he could be questioned, Zandow was assassinated by Dottie Underwood. Biography Performer and Criminal Jerome Zandow used his impressive physical strength to gain a mildly well-known sideshow in Coney Island; during this time, he also earned money as a petty criminal and later began working as muscle for hire for various criminals including Leet Brannis. He became an effective killer, relying on his strength rather than using weapons like knives or guns. Protecting the Weapons ]] Jerome Zandow was hired by Leet Brannis to guard The Heartbreak as it contained the inventions that Brannis stole from Howard Stark's mansion, like the Constrictor. Peggy Carter was waiting for Edwin Jarvis to return to the boat from making a call to Daniel Sousa of the Strategic Scientific Reserve when Zandow attacked her. Zandow claimed that Brannis had already informed him that a female assassin from the Red Room would try and stop him, but he was more than willing to kill her. Zandow showed that he was stronger than Carter by throwing her around, but Carter proved a better fighter, evading his punches. ]] However, when Zandow started strangling Carter, Jarvis arrived to assist and it Zandow around the head. During their battle, Zandow pinned Jarvis; as he was to break the butler's neck, Carter touched his arm with the Constrictor. Zandow's arm stiffed as the muscles contracted; his bicep grew larger as he fell to his knees in horrific pain. As Carter and Jarvis discuss the functionality of the Consitrictor, Carter then took a metal rod and knocked Zandow unconscious with a solid strike to the skull. Murder ]] Daniel Sousa and Ray Krzeminski boarded The Heartbreak and found Zandow on the floor alongside Howard Stark's weapons; he was arrested by Sousa. Before long the rest of the Strategic Scientific Reserve arrived to take custody of the weapons. Zandow eventually regained consciousness and was placed into one of the cars as Roger Dooley and Jack Thompson discussed who he was, his past and how they would interrogate him to find out who he was working for. ]] Zandow was placed within Krzeminski's car to be transported to the New York Bell Company Office. Along the way Krzeminski warned him about Thompson's methods for interrogation while Zandow complained about his broken arm and demanded a doctor. As Krzeminski stopped for a red light, the car was hit from behind; Krzeminski went to talk to the driver and was murdered. The assassin then executed Zandow despite his pleas that he would have not revealed anything.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Abilities *'Combatant': Zandow, despite not having training in martial arts or fighting techniques, is a formidable fighter on his own, heavily relying on his brute strength, and gaining a reputation as a muscle for hire. He was able to overcome both Edwin Jarvis and Peggy Carter, who was only able to defeat him by catching him by surprise with a weapon while he tried to strangle Jarvis. Relationships Allies *Leet Brannis † Enemies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Peggy Carter **Daniel Sousa **Ray Krzeminski † *Edwin Jarvis *Dottie Underwood - Killer Trivia *In the comics, Zandow was the Strong-Man of a circus hired by the Nazi party to tour the United States and eliminate key military officials, who in turn was based on strongman . References External Links * Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Performers Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Dottie Underwood